


Звонки в никуда

by LeoloErlo



Series: Драбблы [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cats, Depression, Gen, Marriage of Convenience
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoloErlo/pseuds/LeoloErlo





	Звонки в никуда

Элизабет двадцать пять. У нее есть любящий муж, два чудесных ребенка и пять кошек. Она может себе позволить все, что угодно - шляпки и заколки, ленты и пеньюары, самую дорогую косметику и украшения - муж прощает ей любые прихоти, потому что любит ее неимоверно. И она отвечает ему, купаясь в простоте этих тихих и искренних отношений, живя в простом и светлом настоящем.  
  
Вот только бывают дни, когда для нее нет времени, кроме прошедшего.  
  
Сегодня самый старший из ее любимцев - кот, что черен как ворон, привел с собой котенка. И сейчас котенок сидит на ее столике посреди украшений, даже не пытаясь играть с блестящими безделушками. "Ты ведь слишком серьезный и взрослый для этого, да, Сиэль?" - нежно спрашивает она его. Имя приходит само собой, всплывает из той -  _другой_  - жизни.  
  
Небесно-сапфировые глаза внимательно наблюдают за ней, когда она отходит к окну и долго смотрит на резвящихся в саду детей. А ее руки живут своей собственной жизнью - тянутся к телефону, набирая номер, который за все эти годы она так и не осмелилась забыть.  
  
Пустые гудки в телефонной трубке наполнены сапфировым отчаяньем.


End file.
